


Living Pawns

by orphan_account



Series: The Dangan Games (74th) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Dangan Games, F/M, Hunger Games AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is a very very old series with lots of issues writing-wise that's been discontinued, however will be kept up on this account to be archived!)</p><p>Kyouko Kirigiri had always led a difficult life, there's no doubt about it.  Her parents have been dead for a long time now, which edged her to cross far beyond criminal extents just to satisfy her family, and has been continuously carrying a burden since childhood. But when the opportunity slowly presents itself, she's willing to discredit her family's name in order to tie loose ends with a boy named Makoto Naegi.<br/>Her gallant endeavor is soon singled out when Kyouko's luck runs out and the table turns against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very heavy introduction, so feel free to skim over some parts you feel isn't necessary. otherwise, enjoy Chapter 1 pt.1

      Kyouko woke up with a jolt. Her nightmares had become more vivid each night it neared the despair-inducing day, The Reaping; and the blanket on the floor was more than enough evidence it had lasted an effect on her. She slowly rose from her bed and peered out behind her curtains with looming withdrawal. The night sky was shifting over to the pastel pigments of dawn and shades of light breaching the horizon in the distance. She drew a breath, folding her arms in the attempt to get warm. Despite the fact that it was only spring, it was unbearably chilly where she and her family lived.  
     It was a mountainous region filled with rocky terrains however hunting opportunities weren't very scarce there (though illegal).  
      She lifted herself from the bed, fondling with a few tangles in her hair, and trudged over to her closet. Unlike some of the districts who were privileged with social-class based luxuries, she had to make do with what she had. She shimmied out of her nightgown and quickly put   
on her outfit by default.

   A pleated skirt along with black tights fit snugly around her waist as she slipped into her leather jacket and a pair of black boots. She separated her hair into 3 sloppy bunches and weaved them together. Like most of the residents, fashion was only a deductible variable in District 12. Hence, these were all safety precautions regarding her hunting grounds. She finished off with her trademark gloves, left as a memoir from her father, who passed away due to circumstances regarding the Capitol, shortly after her mother's. She refused mention of the topic.  
     Kirigiri darted her eyes around her bedroom floor, spotting her archery set.

 _There are just enough arrows for one sitting._  Kirigiri thought.

Kyouko quickly whipped its strap over her shoulder, adjusted its length and quietly headed out of her room.   
    

   She was almost out the main door before a twinge of apprehension hindered her away from her path. She spun around on her heels and slowly made her way towards her (formerly) parents’ room. With a calm hand, she skillfully twisted the knob slowly and pushed, successful in keeping the silence. Portions of dim light drifted into the room, and it took a while for her to adjust focus on the scene. She was only satisfied with a glimpse of her grandfather resting on the bed and her sister, Yui, sitting in a chair, sound asleep in a rather sloppy position.

   Yui Samidere was not a relative by genetics, in fact, she was just a childhood friend three years ahead of Kyouko’s age. Yui would often visit their house and help around when Kyouko was little and soon, she became more than just a caretaker. Blood didn’t always subject the fundamentals for a family, after all. Kyouko slowly shut the door closed before emerging from of the house.

* * *

 

  Kirigiri made her way out of her household and into town, keeping the fence linear within arm’s reach. Nostalgia instantly flourished her body, her nerves readying themselves for the dangers beyond the forest’s foliage.

But she was soon interrupted at the sound of light feet hitting the ground. She stiffened for a second before slowing her pace.  
     It steadily grew louder and louder, advancing ever so slightly. But sparing her from unnecessary reflex, the figure quickly passed, discovering the noise belonging to a small young girl, Komaru Naegi.  
     Her hands were tightly wound around a small basket neatly layered with a sheet of patterned cloth. A few package ends peaked out from beneath basket and Kyouko drew to the hasty conclusion its content only consisted of baking ingredients. Komaru lifted her head up and met her gaze with Kyouko, beige eyes warm and open, however today, Kyouko managed to trace out despair from Komaru’s genial expression. 

 

_This was Komaru’s first year being enrolled to The Reaping._

Kyouko registered the thought in and only felt empathy for the girl. Although, it was only normal to feel that way.   
     Komaru waved brightly accompanied with a small chuckle before breaking out into a delayed sprint. Immediately, a voice broke the silence.

“Wait! Komaru!”

 The boy was stumbling over his feet in the pursuit to meet with Komaru’s sudden pace. Makoto Naegi hurtled himself after his sibling, before he swung his head to face the girl standing to the side of him. He was a skinny boy to say the least, despite being the son of a baker.  Silk brown hair brushed swept past his cheeks as he ran, still keeping his eyes fixed on Kyouko.  
     Compared to the untouched innocence of his sister’s, Makoto still radiated that identical glint of hope within his eyes, but  they were matured with age. His eyes were quickly mediated with the ice look her violet gaze assured, casting momentary tension between the two. Quickly, Makoto put his focus back on his sister and began running faster. Kyouko’s eyes followed his body until it thinned into a shadow as their distances grew. She felt the tips of fingers drape over her chest, something in the back of her mind triggering her strange actions, a memory in relation to her.

   She only dismissed the feeling and continued forward. She found her way through the back of a building, before stumbling across the hidden passageway. The small gap was bordered with thin scrawny wires twisted like aged talons. She looked around once more before squeezing her body through. Kyouko didn’t spare a moment longer, disappearing into her green sanctuary.

 

* * *

 

     By the time Kyouko returned back home, the rest of her family were already dressed in their best (they could find) clothing for afternoon’s event. Her grandpa and sister jerked their heads over to her in unison.

     “Pardon the sudden intrusion.” Kirigiri blurted. Her face was peppered with dirt and pine needles surfaced from underneath her hair. Her grandfather cocked an eyebrow, but Yui caught on immediately.

     “You are excused, Kyouko.” Yui replied, bearing a faint, teasing tone.   “How you manage to effortlessly dodge all those suspecting eyes of _both_ the townspeople and Peacekeepers still has me astonished. That aside, there’s still some bathwater for you to use, though I doubt it’s warm anymore. You should go get yourself cleaned.” She picked out a pine needle from Kyouko’s hair and thumbed it between her fingers, successfully conveying the message to the young huntress.

     “I understand.” She hurried into the washroom stripping her hair of its ribbon and eased herself into the tub of chilled water. It took a while to get used to but Kirigiri was determined to erase any lasting evidence of the forest left on her body; Or God forbid what would happen if she was caught.

She rushed to her room, after inspecting herself, to prepare her clothes. A milk white blouse overlapped a dull red skirt on the bed, drab with color. She freed herself from the towel’s grip and quickly changed. Kirigiri finished off with a single braid to the side and exited the room. Her sister approached her with a smile, and pulled her into a loose hug. For some reason, Kyouko sensed emotional distraught in Yui, but she better than to get involved with personal matters. Probably it was because this was the first year Yui wouldn't be registered in for the drawing. Kirigiri began reciting what she'd say to her sister--  
  
 _If you have anything to say, say it. There isn't any need to be so hesitant. Please don't isolate away your thoughts._

\--but what came out was a mere "Yui?"

The older sister sighed.

  "You look beautiful."

 

   People filed in from all over the town and poured into the square. Kyouko managed to catch a glimpse of Makoto with a trembling Komaru before continuing her absentminded march. The murmurs dimmed as someone approached the pedestal. But the freckles underneath her bleached-blonde hair were unmistakable. It was Mukuro Ikusaba, the Capitol’s collective representative whose job was to select 2 names from the lottery drawing that would determine each district’s participants in the games.

     The Hunger Games were _brutal_. Every year, the annual bloodbath would be hosted at the Capitol and every year, District 12 would have no benefit in watching two innocent teens of their own get slaughtered immediately once they set foot in the arena. They were given without a chance to redeem themselves, and it was only expected this district had the least experience in combat of any type. But no one bothered to care anymore.

     Mukuro’s color scheme this year was a heinous shade of hot pink and she was clearly nonchalant in boasting around the pigment of exposed blood. She was a pale young woman, a little older than Kyouko and her lineup, but her makeup suppressed the natural youth she was more than capable of showing. A bold grin formed on her lips, clicking her tongue into the mic. The locals took it as an indicator to hush, as if they needed validation for their silence.   
  
  
   

  “Welcome! Welcome.”  
Her accent was rich with the Capitol’s presence, which seemed to unnerve the crowd just by a bit. Silence only courted the speaker before she shifted position in awkward pursuit.  
     “I see we’re still working on strengthening our excitement for the Games this year, yes?” Mukuro breathed a small chuckle into the mic. Her smile faltered momentarily before she cleared her throat.

     “Well then. Let’s get started, shall we?” She strolled over to one of the glass bowls before speaking up again.

     “Ladies first!”

She skillfully selected a strip, craning her red-nailed hand towards the paper and plucking it from the jar. Mukuro unfolded the sheet, cooing as she fabricated yet another sinister smile on her lips. She faced the crowd and read the label.

 

It was Komaru Naegi.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1 Part 1.

    

   Kyouko sharply glanced over to Komaru’s direction. Her body was stiff but her eyes told a whole different story. They were stricken with terror of the thing she’d been meaning to avoid. Komaru scanned around and was only met with the dreadful faces of the people surrounding her.  
Komaru took a step forwards. The memories recurred in Kyouko’s mind.

   “Too young.” They whispered. _The sharp jabs of rain pricked her skin; desperation seized her thoughts as she rummaged through the trash. The street lamps flickered to an obscure tempo, the same could be said with the faults in her hope. A shriek surfaced from the nearest bakery building._

   “Too naive.” _She heard a thud, looking over to the source, a burnt loaf of bread laying on the gravel, but in practical condition. Her eyes trailed from above the concrete, a silhouette hazy in the rain._

__

   “Too weak.” _Her vision was hindered by the rain, steadying her gaze on the lone boy. A small pink gash was marked on his cheek, his hands charred, before turning his back to her without a word._

    His image continued to remind her of the mercy he gave that day. She was unable to return the favor until now; an opportunity she was willing to take, the consequences aside. It was finally time to satisfy both ends of the trade.

    “I volunteer as tribute!”

   She pried her way through the crowd and towards Komaru’s defense, but the people had virtually opened a pathway for her.  
Komaru swallowed and stepped back into her brother’s embrace unknowingly. Kirigiri glanced at Naegi’s face brimming with concern, with the corner of her eye. He opened his mouth to say something but gritted his teeth. He softened in his expression and comforted his whimpering sister, four awestruck eyes on Kyouko.

    “A volunteer? What a surprise!” The speaker prompted Kirigiri with words of empty significance. She stood firmly in place, a tangent of emotions wrenched in her womb.

    “Come along dear, there's no need to be afraid.” Mukuro signaled for her with an arm. She steeled herself and climbed up the stairs, ignoring the spokeswoman’s taunting approach.

    “I believe that this sort of courage deserves to be acknowledged. What a noble deed you've blessed that family with, I don't suppose they know of a way to repay you in equivalent exchange!”

  She was tempted to say something. Anything. Anything regarding her situation between herself and the boy. Kirigiri's eyes betrayed her for a moment as she caught another glimpse of Makoto. It was more than just a one-sided sacrifice, both Naegi and Kirigiri knew. She let her eyes slip into a trance, the image of her scrawny younger self clutching the piece of burnt bread laid out before her.

 

  “Not exactly.” She responded, the visual dimming to void.

   “Now then, we’re all interested in your name, could you tell us?” She remarked. A slight rasp eased into her words.

   "Kyouko Kirigiri.”

Mukuro perked her head up, raising her arms towards the audience.

“Let’s give a round of applause to our newest, and bravest, tribute!”The girl felt a sickened towards Ikusaba’s emphasis rigged in her statement. She turned over the crowd and found that they refused to comply. They begin to stir as every boy and girl, as well as adult, raised a three-fingered salute up in the air. Kyouko noticed the speaker’s shoulders drop ever so slightly, grimacing, before moving onto the other glass bowl in recoil. At this point she found no benefit in sustaining her charade, snatching the nearest slip of paper in the pile. Once again, she read it loud and clear.

“Makoto Naegi.”

* * *

 

    The words pulsed persistently in her ear yet she failed to falter. The audience rippled with silent relief, the majority's flooding paranoia burnt to ash. Naegi gulped as he pulled away Komaru’s hands bolted on his arms. She looked at him, gaping her mouth to protest but distress eclipsed her cries instead. He prompted Komaru aside, heaving his body forwards and to the stairway.

    “Makoto!” She sobbed. She sprang to her feet and attempted to chase after him. A Peacekeeper quickly intervened and wrung his hands around her arms from behind to keep the young girl at bay. She shrieked and struggled like a bass out of water.

    “Kyouko!!”

     Kirigiri’s eyes lit up for a second, at the expense of her name. Her focus drifted from Komaru and slowly to Yui, running over to the 13-year old's aid. Naegi joined Kirigiri up on the stage, averting his gaze away from her. Mukuro stepped back and motioned for the two of them to somehow telepathically introduce themselves, which was clearly ineffective on both parts. The spokeswoman lolled her head aside impatiently before gesturing for them to face each other. Simultaneously, their eyes met, and only did their clasped hands indicate the extension of their coming problems.   
     The two strained a second longer as Naegi returned reassurance to her through a momentary glint in his eyes, olive and ambiguous. Panem's anthem immediately played out, once they were loose from each other’s grip.  They stared blankly into space for a whole, lasting minute. The two were ushered into the strange building across the stage, which allowed Mukuro a few last words as well as approve the crowd’s dismissal.

     “Thank you for joining us today and may the odds be ever in your favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused at the beginning part, it basically stages the time Naegi purposely burnt bread in order to give to Kyouko, giving insight about the whole burden she harbored at that time.  
> Sorry that the pictures were condensed into one part of the chapter, I failed to notice it at the time. But I'm much more satisfactory with the writing in this part than the last.  
> The next chapter I expect will be a bit lighter than both parts of Chapter 1 but thank you for reading so far!


End file.
